<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chuck-Napped by thestrangersmemes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855693">Chuck-Napped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangersmemes/pseuds/thestrangersmemes'>thestrangersmemes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basements, Boners, Gross, Kidnapping, absolute and utter garbage, an abomination under god, creepy POVs, im sorry, underage???(, why did I write this, will probably delete within 2-5 days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrangersmemes/pseuds/thestrangersmemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a weirdo so you decide to kidnap your fellow classmate, Chuck Steinberg for some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Steinberg/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chuck-Napped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhh... hi there. <br/>so yeah ik there may be a big shitstorm over this story so let me first give a disclaimer. <br/>this is FANTASY, chuck is NOT a real person, and dont read this thinking you can go kidnap people and put them in your basement, you sadistic ass bitch. <br/>also, his age is never revealed in the movie so this could potentially have some racy/sexual content between minors. <br/>this is also complete trash but its the first piece of fiction ive written in literally like 6 months so im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My throat feels heavy, my chest feels tight and I wheeze with every breath. </p>
<p>I just ran very far, while attempting to carry a 170 pound teenage boy. Surprisingly, despite the whole ordeal, he hasn't woken up. Guess that frying pan really did the trick. </p>
<p>I stand over him. He's hunched over, his back against the wall of my basement, his head aiming down, eyes shut. His curls hang in his face, and his hands are concealed behind his back, tied with only the strongest of rope. His legs are also tied together at the base of his feet. He looks cute, like he's sleeping soundly. </p>
<p>I look around my basement, surrounded by clutter, trying to find a blanket to cover him up with. </p>
<p>His name's Chuck, a short, ball of chub sophomore at my small town high school. We have a mutual friend, though God knows how she'll feel about me after all of this. I hate to admit it, but I've had a crush on Chuck for quite a while. The way he carried himself was just so. . . sweet and wholesome, at least when compared to my sick brain. He likes comic books and superheroes, meanwhile I seem to enjoy spilled blood and guts. While I root through some cardboard boxes trying to find Chuck a blanket, he wakes.</p>
<p>"Wh-What?" His head shoots upward and his glance is fixed on me.</p>
<p>"Wow, you slept a while." I taunt, smiling. </p>
<p>"What is this?" His eyes widen and flood with tears, panicked, he begins to try and pull his limbs free from behind him. I walk over to his thrashing form, and hush him. </p>
<p>"Oh god, it's you!" He yells at me in a familiar voice thats somehow deep and high-pitched all at once. </p>
<p>"Geez, am I really that bad?" I laugh in response. </p>
<p>"No, I mean, I guess not, but. . ." He pauses, his breath shaky. He looks around. "Why am I in your basement, psycho-from-chemistry-class?" </p>
<p>"Damn, can't even remember my name?" A smirk twists onto my face.</p>
<p>"We never talked." He spat defensively, still trying to shake his limbs free.</p>
<p>"I know." I approach him, reaching a hand out to stroke his shoulder. He hisses and thrashes himself further away, burrowing his face against the cement basement wall. </p>
<p>"Just. . . What do you want?" Chuck sniffled, eyes wide and round like that of a doll's. "You gonna hurt me? torture me?" </p>
<p>"No," I respond. "Just some fun." </p>
<p>"And what is your idea of fun?" Chuck barks. "Death and dismemberment?"</p>
<p>"No. . ." I respond, stretching out the O as I speak. "Well, at least not in this situation." </p>
<p>Chuck just huffs and leans his head against the wall.</p>
<p>I sit down next to him. </p>
<p>"Get away from me, murderer." He croaks. </p>
<p>"Hey, I haven't killed you yet." </p>
<p>I reach a hand over to his shoulder, and lightly place it there, feeling how he shakes and twitches with every deep breath. Chuck calms down a bit, and his eyes go from scared to curious. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" </p>
<p>My hand goes lower, reaching down to his soft, slightly pudgy stomach, concealed behind a plaid button-up shirt. I massage his mid-section lightly, eliciting some heavy exhales from Chuck.</p>
<p>"Please, just stop." He whispers.</p>
<p>I go lower. This time my hand reaches his crotch, wrapped in some dark tan pants. I grip his lower crotch and feel the meat underneath get firm. He whimpers and looks at me. </p>
<p>"Fuck, please don't stop." His legs begin to twitch and convulse. "Keep going, y/n." He's getting pretty worked up. </p>
<p>His eyes are locked into place with mine for a few seconds, slightly teary but not soaking wet. They were not as wide as they had been moments ago. Chuck had eased into himself, slouching, his skin a shade of light pink. His entire body felt warm but the area I was holding on to was definitely gaining heat. </p>
<p>"Y-You did all this just to fuck me?" He asks, face warped into a confused smile as I reach for his belt. I nod. </p>
<p>"I would've done it anyway, y/n." He reveals. "You should've just asked." </p>
<p>He looks at me with that familiar half-smile and sits back, letting me do my work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>